Wincest
by Jared-Love-Jensen
Summary: Plein de Wincest j'en dis pas plus slash


**bNote:** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas --

**Disclamer:** Ceci est une fanfiction de type slash

**Rating:** M donc +18

**Note:** Cette fanfiction contient des caractère sexuelle,violent pouvant choquer les jeunes ( )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1.**

**Retrouvaille**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Les Winchester roulait tranquillement sur une route sombre et déserte dans un coin perdu à Chicago, alors que l'Impala ronronait paisiblement ce n'était pas le cas à l'interieur... Dean se chamailler avec son frère comme d'habitude sous les yeux de son père, Dean ayant mis une fois du poil à gratter dans le caleçon de Sam celui-ci c'était simplement venger "T'est con Sammy ca ma mal foutu!" rugit la voix de Dean dans la voiture "Dean tu me la déja fais!" répondit Sam "On avait dit Quitte!" fit Dean "Ha Ha non non... on avait une trève..." protesta Sammy "Ca m'énerve tu te rapelle toujours de tout..." Soupira Dean "Sammy,Dean..." Prévena John de sa grosse voix "Bah moi j'ai étudiais longuement!" Répondit Sam enerver "C'est quoi ce moi... je suis pas non plus con!" fit Dean "Un peu quand même..." remarqua Sammy... Mais avant que Dean eut le temps de répondre les deux frère furent projetter en avant... Dean contre la manette de vitesse et Sammy se prit la boîte à gant devant lui, John qui était la cause de tout cela venait de freiner brusquement pour tenter de calmer ses fils. "Papa jme suis eclater!" fit Sam avant que Dean lance "Tu t'est pas pris la truc de vitesse la!" John répondit calmement d'une voix douce "Les ceintures sont pas la pour faire beau." quelques minutes passèrent et John qui croyait avoir arrêter ses fils avait pas réussi au contraire les deux frères continuront jusqu'a qu'il arrive dans un petit restaurant en bord de route... _

_Sam descendit en compagnie de son père et son frère pour aller commander leur déjeuner à emporter, en entrant dans le restaurant Sammy se mit d'un coup par terre en se tenant la tête comme si il allait en mourir, John accourut tout de suite auprès de ce qui restait de Sam et le porta dans ses bras puissant pour l'emmener dans la voiture pendant que Dean emportait la bouffe. 2h après il était arriver mais John et Dean ne fût revenu que vers les coups de 19h00, Sam comprit qu'il avait chasser vut l'état de Dean il ne fût pas enerver mais plutôt soulager pendant ce temps la John raconter à son fils " Ce démon est un poursuiveur de corps il les possède pour la nuit, sois il tue, sois il fais une chose horrible pour cette personne" auquel Dean répondit " Oué mais il tue toujours..." John reprit "La personne qui peut l'apercevoir sera seulement celle qui l'aura choisis de posséder... c'est un homme très jeune et d'une couleur arc-en-ciel..." au momment ou John avait dis cela Sammy allonger sur la banquette arrière vit une silhouette fluïde d'homme de couleur arc-en-ciel avançait près de la voiture il fût dans un premier temps surpris et en second éffrayer, alors que l'homme était à quelque centimètre de Sam qui n'avait plus de force pour crier se reculait en tapant de toute ses forces contre les chose qui les entouraient mais il n'avait plus de force pendant que Dean ajouter "Le seul moyen de ne pas la laisser entrer, c'est de placer ses bras en croix devant elle... simple..." Sammy n'eut pas le temps d'agir que le spectre le toucha et celui-ci s'endormit laissant place à le spectre... 2h plus tard, Dean recoit un message sur son portable disant qu'une histoire comme le spectre était déja paru 45 ans auparavant... Celui-ci fit demi tour avec sa voiture pendant que Sam ou plutôt l'homme spectre et John entrèrent dans le motel pour prendre une chambre 3 lit, après que Sammy et John se furent installer John alla se doucher pendant que Sam sortait de la douche pour enfiler un débardeur et un short pour dormir, quelque temps plus tard Sam/spectre se cacha sous la petite table pour espionner son père voir son père sortir de la salle de bains espèrant qu'il soit nus (c'est le spectre pas Sam!),en effet John sortit de la salle de bain vetû d'un simple short rouge style "alerte à Malibu", son torse muscler montrant des pectauraux en pleine forme et des tablettes visible et solide sur une peau bronzée. Le regard de Sam se posa en suite sur les bras de John tout aussi musclée et trouva qu'il avait des jambes de footballers... il pensa dans sa tête "bien foutu pour" mais le reste sortit de sa bouche "42 ans..." John se tourna vers son fils en haussant un sourcil mais sammy répondit aussitôt "Désoler je ramasser un truc..." "Ah..." répondit d'un ton nonchalent John... Sam se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha dans son lit pendant que John lisait un message sur son portable et se couchant "Dean dort la bas... Bonne nuit Sammy" " Toi aussi..." Sam resta éveiller environ 20 minutes puis fît semblant de faire un cauchemard et son père accourut vers lui pour le calmer et le spectre fut très intelligent en faisant son cinéma du genre "Papa! Jessica meurt!" John répondit doucement "Sammy Hé c'est moi..." Sam appela son père auquel celui-ci par un "Hum?" il demanda d'une voix mi-anxieuse mi-endormi "Jpeu dormir avec toi..." mais son père posa une question "Tu dort avec Dean quand t'as des cauchemards?" "Oui..." répondit d'une petite voix Sammy.__Pour montrer son accord John retiran la couette de son faux fils... _

_Pendant que le vrai Sammy enfermer dans une pièce voyai tous ce qui se passait comme si il était une camera de haute qualité, le faux Sam entra au coter de John et fit sembler de s'endormir puis attendit pour se retourner vers John et poser une main sur sa poitrine musclée en sentant que celui-ci ne dormait point, Faux-Sam esquissa un sourire et fît mine de pousser un petit gémissement qu'on fait tous dans la nuit en se rapprochant de John et peu de temps après poussa de petit "Non!" "Jessica!" pour tester John qui passa un bras autour de son fils pour le serrer pour l'endormir... En pleine nuit une vibration se fit sentir sur la table de chevet,ca signifiait qu'il fallait poursuivre le plan... Il tira le bras de John qui l'entourait pour que John se tourne sur le coté pour être coller à faux-sam et John vira sur le coter en pessant au passage une jambe musclée sur Sam passant son bras plus autour mais par dessus Sam... le faux-sam fut surpris de la réaction de John quand il lui caressa la jambe, en effet John tira Sam pour le mettre sur lui l'un allonger sur l'autre... Faux Sam fût surpris de ce qui se passa même si sa lui faliciter la tache, Le vrai Sam qui observait tous depuis la salle compris ce que l'esprit voulait tenter... Il voulait se taper son père! Sam fermit les yeux pour ne plus se voir sur son père mais même les yeux fermer il les voyait tout aussi bien, il fut donc forcer de regarder. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre le faux-sam qui continuait son plan en laissant tomber sa main libre vers l'entre-jambe de John et lui massa ses burnes qui était grosse il semblait que John n'avait pas coucher depuis environ quelque temps... John se réveilla doucement et le faux-sam retira sa main discrètement pour la poser sur le nombril de son faux-père, John senti que son sexe était en érection alors que son fils dormait sur lui "Je bande alors que mon fils est sur moi en train de dormir pfft... Je vais devoir faire ce que je faisais quand j'étais plus jeune..." John se leva du lit pour aller se masturber dans la salle de bain mais une main le retena... Celle de Sam qui lui sussura "Laisse moi y remedier..." tout en disant cela il c'était mis à genoux devant son père et lui baissa son short rouge pour laisser place à l'entre-jambe de John, du coté de Sammy (le vrai ) qui regardait la scène horrifier vit des mot se former sur l'écran qui marquer "John Winchester, Sexe: 21 cm en longueur et 4 de largeur Bien Monter." Sam poussa un cri qu'il n'entendit pas ce qu'il lui fit plus peur en voyant que son double masturber le sexe de son père "Sam Qu'est-ce..." John n'eut pas le temps de continuer interrompue par la bouche de Sammy qui l'embrasser sans retenue auquel John ne répondit pas choquer, Le double se baissa et entra dans sa bouche le sexe de John qui ne captait toujours pas ce qui se passait sous le choc Sammy fût d'un coter soulager de voir John ne pas profiter de la situation alors que le double passait rapidement sur le sexe de John en le lechant sur toute sa longueur sans oublier les burnes qu'il suca aussi... John sentait ce plaisir qu'il avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps en essayant de repousser Sam en vain malgré lui il céda à la tentation et leva Sam pour le mettre face à lui et murmura "Désoler..." _

_il allongea son fils et le déshabilla puis s'allongea pour que Le double reprene son activité, le double prit place entre les jambes de John et le masturba puis lécha le gland pour engloutir tout entièrement pour une gorge profonde, John poussa Sam pour se lever et prit la tête de Sam entre ses deux mains et rentra son sexe dans sa bouche... John rentrait et sortait de la bouche de Sam comme si c'était un cul... "J'y crois pas il m'encule la bouche..." pensa le vrai Sam qui c'était mit à vomir, John retira son sexe de la bouche du double et se plaça derrière lui pour lui lécher son cul, il entra même un petit bout de sa langue à l'interieur ce qui excita le faux sam qui se leva prit John le poussa sur le lit l'allongea sur le lit et d'un coup Le double Sammy s'engouffra le sexe de John à l'interieur de lui en entendant John faire "Huuumm..." Cependant ce fut John qui s'activa en dessous du double de sammy à coup de reins puissant et intense, au bout d'un momment John retira son sexe du trou de Sam et le fît basculer pour qu'il se mette sur le coter et lui rentra à nouveau son sexe dans son trou en redonnant des coups de reins une main tenant une jambe de Sam pour la lever et l'autre sur les pectauraux du double de Sam. John alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et plaça Sam sur lui en lui rerentrant son sexe en lui et l'embrassa avec excitation, les coups de reins puissant de John faisait pousser des petits cris à Sam du style "Oh... Hum..." Cette fois se fût Sam qui se dégagea de son père pour aller s'allonger sur le lit et écarter ses jambe en l'air invitant John à le pénetrer à nouveau qui arriva et le repenetra plus profondément en tenant l'arrière de la tête de Sam qui lui avait entourer le bassin de John de ses jambes pour plus de sensation après quelque minutes d'extase John se vida en Sam et Sam se vida sur son torse... John s'allongea au coté et s'endormit quelques minutes après avec Sam dans ses bras..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila mon premier chapitre plutôt sexe pour une suite des reviews pleaz... mici**


End file.
